


One Rainy Night in Soho

by Katzedecimal



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Onomatopoeia, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Outsider, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: When you're well snugged up with a good book and a good drink, with a loved one to cuddle, on a rainy night.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #2 NGK and Other Noises





	One Rainy Night in Soho

Tick  
**tock**

Tick  
**tock**

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwah_

_sneeeeeee_

_fweeeeeee_

_shhhhWWWAHHhhhhh_

**tnk**

”…don’t think he’s open.”

”It’s only half-seven.”

Tick  
**tock**

”There’s a light on. Is somebody in there?”

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

”…Just Old Man Fell, I think.”

_fneeeeeee_

_ShhhhhhWAAASHHhhhhhh_

_heeeeeeee_

”Fucking buggering fuck! Look at that, bastard soaked me to the knee with that stunt.”

_sneeeeeeee_

”Is that a **snake?** ”

”Yeah, Old Man Fell’s got a pet snake, didn’t you know?”

”Fuck no! I’ve never seen it!”

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

”Hardly anybody ever does, it’s something of a cryptid. It’s even harder to spot than Fell’s husband.”

**tock**

Tick  
**tock**

Tick  
**tock**

_fweeeeeee_

_Shhhhhaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh_

”Fuckin’ useless husband, leaving a guy like Fell alone on a night like tonight.”

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhwaaaaah_

”I dunno, maybe he stepped out to give the old man some quiet to concentrate. I think he’s got his gloves on.”

Tick  
**tock**

Tick  
**tock**

_clk_  
Slllllllp  
**tnk**

_sneeeeeee_

”Those old-book people wear them, conservators and suchlike. Keeps the skin oils off the books and damaging the paper.”

_Shhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaah_

”Huh! Probably protects them from whatever’s living on those old things, too. They can’t be very clean.”

”Hah yeah and who knows what those old inks were made out of. They used to put arsenic in wallpaper.”

_Shwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh_

”Seriously?”

”You didn’t know that?”

Tick  
**tock**

Tick  
**tock**

_hneeeeeee_

”Anyways I bet that’s what it is, Fell’s got a new book and his husband’s gone to give him some peace and quiet to study it. He wouldn’t leave him alone on a night like this unless Fell wanted him to.”

”Then Fell’s a jerk for kicking him out into this shit. Anyways I thought he had a wife?”

_ShhWAHHHHHHHhhhhh_

”What? No way! I’ve seen him.”

”Well the person **I** saw was a woman. Tall, red hair, no tits to speak of, sunglasses?”

”And a snake tattoo by his ear? Yeah, that’s a guy.”

”Noooo she wasn’t.”

_SHHHHwahhhhhhhhhhhshhhhhhh_

”Maybe they’re non-binary? Whatever, Fell’s over the moon about them, he looks at them like they hung the stars, it’s adorable.”

”Well anyways, it’s closed and I’m freezing and getting soaked.”

”Yeah, let’s go get some tea.”

Tick  
**tock**

Tick  
**tock**

_fneeeeeeee_

_Shhhhaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh_

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Neil's descriptions of Aziraphale when he's at peace and happy. Mostly inspired by the rain we've been having....


End file.
